


Akainu mais pas Sakazuki

by Poulpelotte



Category: One Piece
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poulpelotte/pseuds/Poulpelotte
Summary: Akainu, le protégé du Vice Amiral Sakazuki était à MarineFord. Il était fier car leur victoire promettait d'être éclatante.Alors pourquoi une petite voix au fond de lui le supplie d'arrêter ?





	Akainu mais pas Sakazuki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Akainu but not Sakazuki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926389) by [Poulpelotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poulpelotte/pseuds/Poulpelotte). 



Autour de lui il n’y avait que de la fumée, de la poussière et du sang. Les officiers continuaient de hurler des ordres, tentant de se faire entendre au dessus des explosions et des cris. Il se tenait droit, son manteau blanc immaculé flottant au vent. Alors que tout le monde courait et paniquait, il marchait lentement, sachant exactement ce qu’il avait à faire.

Il avait lu le plan de Sengoku encore et encore. Faire tomber Barbe Blanche et le fis de Roger d’un coup, c’était brillant. Enfin, ça aurait pu être brillant. Si seulement Garp n’avait pas tout ruiné ! Aikainu connaissait la force du vide amiral et le chapeau de paille avait beau être un rookie impressionnant, il n’en restait pas moins un pirate de Paradise. Garp aurait du n’en faire qu’une bouchée. La seule explication était que Garp avait volontairement perdu ! Il serra les poings, comment cet homme pouvait-il continuer de porter le titre de Héros de la Marine ?

Il détestait déjà cet homme qui ne le regardait qu’avait tristesse, pitié ou culpabilité. Cet homme qui avait tout fait pour l’ éloigner de son mentor. Et cet homme avait laissé leur condamné s’échapper ? Est-ce qu’il essayait d’humilier la Marine ?

Qu’importe, ils avaient un plan B. S’il ne s’était pas encore battu jusqu’à maintenant c’est parce qu’il était l’atout caché dans la manche de Sengoku. Il était celui qui devait personnellement exécuter leur prisonnier dans le cas où les choses prendraient un mauvais tournant. Ce qui était exactement en train de se passer. C’est pourquoi il marchait calmement vers sa cible : Portgas D Ace.

Pas un seul marine ne barrait son chemin. Il n’avait pas un physique effrayant. Si on oubliait la cicatrice, ses cheveux blonds et ses grnad yeux bleus lui donnait une apparence innocente. Mais ils savaient qui il était. Il était le jeune prodige qui avait maîtrisé le Haki de l’armement et de l’observation avant d’avoir atteint ses 17 ans. Il était celui qui avait mangé le Magu Magu no Mi et était devenu Amiral pour son vingtième anniversaire. Mais au-delà de tout ça, il était l’apprenti du Vice Amiral Sakazuki, défenseur du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Justice Absolue. N’ignorant jamais un ordre, complétant avec brio toutes ses missions. Il avait envoyé à lui seul 78 pirates à Impel Down, tous ayant une prime de plus de 300 000 000 de Berries. Il était le chien rouge de la Marine : Akainu.

Le champ de bataille était jonché de cadavres. Il y en avait autant de pirates que de marines. Bien sûr il savait que le plan comprenait une certaine part de… Dégâts collatéraux. Mais est-ce qu’ils n’allaient pas trop loin ? Un mal de crâne commença à pulser sous son front. Il jeta un œil discret vers son mentor, qui arborait un sourire satisfait. Sakazuki souriait, c’est que tout allait bien.

Il se débarrassa de ses sombres pensées et son mal de crâne disparu. Il senti une nouvelle détermination couler dans ses veines tandis que sa cible rentrait dans son champ de vision. Il ne laisserait pas Portgas D Ace, fils du démon Gold Roger , survivre. Et c’était aussi valables pour tous ces fous qui essayaient désespérément de le sauver. La Marine allait vaincre et sa victoire resplendirait tout autour du monde.  
  
Poing Ardent et le Chapeau de Paille couraient côte à côte, parfaitement synchrones. Une image, _un souvenir_ , joyeuse et lumineuse passa devant ses yeux mais disparut avant qu’il eu le temps de la comprendre. Qu’importe, ce n’était pas le moment d’être distrait.

Il était assez proche pour être entendu de sa proie. Il avait étudié suffisamment de rapport sur le commandant de la seconde flotte pour savoir exactement ce qu’il avait à dire.

\- Comme je le pensais Barbe Blanche est bien faible. Cette pourriture de pirate mourra, et tous son équipage le suivra en enfer.

Il laissa un sourire féroce fleurir sur ses lèvre quand il vit sa cible s’arrêter et se retourner.

_Ace ne fuit jamais un combat._

Son plan n’était pas subtile et les pirates commencèrent à appeler leur protégé. À crier pour qu’il revienne sur le bateau, mais Ace ne le lâchait plus des yeux. C’était tellement facile.

\- Ferme-là !

Il n’arrivait pas à expliquer comment il était si sûr que Ace ne fuirait pas. Mais il le savait. Peut-être était-ce dans sa posture, dans le ton de sa voix ou dans le regard plein de haine qu’il recevait. Quelque part il était déstabilisé par ce regard. Oh il avait l’habitude de ne pas être très apprécié des pirates, mais face à Ace, c’était plus difficile à supporter que d’habitude. C’était un sentiment étrange, mais les sentiments n’ont pas leur place sur un champ de bataille et une fois de plus le jeune amiral chassa ses pensées et se reconcentra.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur de la vérité ? Ton équipage n’a jamais été une famille, juste un tas de criminels pathétique et tu es le pire d’entre eux Gol D Ace.

\- Mon nom est Portgas et mon seul père est Barbe Blanche !

Ace se changea en torche humaine et même Luffy dut s’écarter pour ne pas être brûlé. Mais si Ace était le feu, lui était la lave. Il pouvait brûler le feu, et il allait brûler le feu. Il laissa la lave couler le long de ses bras.

Une première vague de flamme le traversa. Ça aurait brûlé n’importe qui mais, pour lui ? C’est plaisant, comme un bon bain chaud. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre et respira profondément. Lorsque les flammes se dissipèrent, il put lire la surprise sur le visage de son ennemi.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ? Je suis consternée de devoir te décevoir. Je dois tout de même te remercier, tes flammes étaient très agréables. Maintenant laisse moi t’apprendre comment calciner correctement un être humain.

Il leva son poing devant lui et le changea en lave. Des gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur le sol, laissant de petit cratères aux points d’impacts. Il ne prit pas la peine de bouger lorsqu’il vit Ace dégainer sa dague. Il attendit que cette dernière soit à quelque centimètres de son cou pour la stopper d’une main recouverte de Haki.

\- Effectivement, c’était une bonne idée d’utiliser du granit marin. Mais si tu veux m’arrêter il va falloir me montrer quelque chose de mieux.

Il resserra son emprise sur la dague et l’arracha des mains de son adversaire. Puis, avec un coup bien senti, envoya Ace valser à plusieurs mètres. Il marcha jusqu’au pirate à terre, sans jamais cesser de l’humilier. Après tout c’est comme ça qu’il avait appris à faire régner la Justice Absolue.

\- Les pirates de Barbe Blanche sont-ils vraiment en train de risquer leur vie pour un faible comme toi ? C’est embarrassant.

Ace tenta de se relever mais l’amiral le maintint au sol en pressant son pied sur son torse.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part. Regarde donc ta chère famille se faire décimer sous tes yeux. Regarde ton capitaine mourir en vain puisque aucun d’entre vous ne quittera cette île vivant. Vraiment, je fais une faveur à l’univers en te tuant.

Cette dernière phrase lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Il la… regrettait ? Stop. Ces sentiments étranges devaient cesser. Ça lui était toujours arrivé de temps en temps, mais aujourd’hui c’était pire. Il n’allait nulle part avec eux. Ils étaient juste un obstacle entre lui et sa mission. Il devait tuer cet homme, gagner la guerre et aller se coucher. Il irait mieux demain.

Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il n’avait pas réalisé que Ace s’était relevé. Ça ne changeait rien. Il en avait marre de se sentir aussi mal, il allait mettre un terme à tout ça.

\- Portgas D Ace, tu as été déclaré coupable de piraterie et tu as été condamné à mort. Finissons-en.

Il n’avait plus aucun plaisir à être là. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait d’arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait des ordres. Des ordres qui venaient de Sakazuki.

_Hey Ace, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces Sakazuki ?_

_On s’en fiche ! J’ai le saké alors on peut commencer !_

Il changea son poing en magma.

_Vous savez que quand on échange du saké on devient_

Et frappa.

_Frères._

Il s’arrêta net. Juste avant que son poing ne traverse le torse de l’homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Non, pas l’homme. L’adolescent. Son poing brûlant était pressé contre le torse de Luffy. Il pouvait sentir l’odeur de la chair brûlée. Il pouvait sentir la blessure empirer sous ses phalanges. Il cessa immédiatement d’utiliser son pouvoir. Il pouvait entendre Ace hurler le nom de Luffy, il pouvait sentir l’aura de Garp exploser.

C’était un cauchemar pas vrai ? Ces dix dernières années ne pouvaient qu’être un horrible cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir oubliés. Il ne pouvait pas avoir voulu tuer Ace. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait _ça_ à Luffy. La douleur sous son crâne explosa.

On ne ressent pas la douleur dans un rêve.

_Non._

_Non !_

_Pitié !_

Il vit Luffy tomber au ralenti dans les bras de son frère, incapable de détache ses yeux de l’affreuse blessure. Ses mains tremblantes trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu’à son scalpe et il commença à tirer sur ses cheveux.

_J’ai…_

_J’ai tué mon petit..._


End file.
